The Eyes Have It
The Eyes Have It is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Splendid * Nutty * Daydream Featuring * Lumpy * Icee * Freezy * Devious Appearances * Bun * Winora * Mole Plot Nutty gobbles down cookies at Bun's bakery, when he is told to pay for them. He finds his wallet is empty and makes a run for it. Splendid flies by, attempting to stop the freeloader with his laser eyes. Just nearby, Daydream looks through a pair of binoculars, when Nutty bumps into him and knocks his eyes out. Nutty deflects Splendid's laser vision using the binocular lenses. Splendid is blinded and crashes into Nutty. An ambulance picks up the trio. Doctor Lumpy manages to revive all three of the victims. However, due to an eye transplant, he mixes up their eyes. Splendid is the first to leave, but since he has Nutty's eyes, he imagines a chair being made of candy and eats it. Now Nutty walks out with Daydream's eyes. He proceeds to eat a lollipop, though it makes a scary face at him and he tosses it away. Daydream finally leaves the hospital with Splendid's eyes. He appears to have trouble seeing with his new smaller eyes and squints at a worm, but accidentally roasts it with laser vision. Daydream is amazed at his new ability, so he goes around blasting various things. Winora stops him so she could show off her new dress. Daydream stares but accidentally blasts a hole through her chest. Meanwhile, Nutty buys a slushie at a convenience store. He looks at all the different colors and imagines a rainbow. He lets all the colorful beverages spill, flooding the store as Icee and Freezy cry for help. Upon seeing the flooded store, Splendid drinks it empty. Freezy thanks him for the deed, but imagining her as a living ice cream cone, Splendid eats her alive. Devious rampages through town controlling another giant robot. Splendid and Nutty imagine the robot as a gingerbread man and work together eating it apart. At the outskirts of town, Daydream puts his laser vision to the test with a telescope. His laser vision destroys several planets and a large meteor, chunks of which rain down into the atmosphere. While he and Splendid are eating Devious' body, Nutty sees the meteorites as cookies and attempts to land one in his mouth, but ends up being crushed. Splendid says he can stop it using his laser vision, unaware of the earlier eye transplant. He gradually makes his eyes pop out. Luckily, Daydream destroys all the meteorites with his ability. Unfortunately, he then destroys the sun and brings the world to an ice age. Later, Lumpy gives another patient, the Mole, an eye transplant using the eyes of Nutty/Splendid. Exiting the hospital, the Mole imagines a frozen Bun as a popsicle and licks him, only to get his tongue stick. A blind eyeless Splendid passes trying to find his way around. Moral "See through someone else's eyes." Deaths # A worm is roasted by Daydream's laser eyes. # Winora has a hole blasted through her chest. # Icee drowns. # Freezy is eaten by Splendid. # Devious is eaten by Splendid and Nutty. # Nutty is crushed by a meteorite. # Bun is frozen solid, along with presumably most of earth's population. # Daydream could have also been frozen (debatable, considering Lumpy and Mole's survival, and that he could have used his laser vision to keep warm). Trivia * Celeste and Vanilla were originally planned to appear. * This is the second time earth goes through an ice age, after ''Origin of Evil''. Coincidentally, Splendid and Devious were involved in both cases. * Splendid losing his eyes trying to use laser vision also happened to Drama in ''Gone in Character''. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 67 Episodes